The Legendary Super Bandicoot
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: For deviantartists and Fanfiction authours. Crash and the others learned of a Legendary Super Bandicoot. but who is he? Parody of the 8th DBZ movie. CrashXJuba, CocoXLars and CrunchXTani.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Crash Bandicoot Fans. But here is another story that features some deviantarts characters. Remember, the characters like Juba, Hip Hop Crash, Tani and Raikiri are not mine. They belong to their makers on deviantart. And Benjamin and Lily belong to Super Saiyan Sonic (a.k.a StarryEyes880). Lots of Tawna bashing and the pairings are CrashXJuba and CrunchXTani. Enjoy.

The Legendary Super Bandicoot:

Chapter 1: A new Bandicoot Warrior:

In the Wumpa Jungle, in the mediating room, Aku Aku looked very worried as he sense something is wrong in another galaxy.

"I can't feel the South Galaxy anymore" Aku Aku said very worried "It is just as I feared. We have to do something. Our galaxy is next."

Meanwhile in the urban city, Tawna Bandicoot, who is wearing a grey jacket and skirt was waiting in line behind many people. Behind her was Crash Bandicoot, who hair has to be tied back cause it's too long and has to wear a green suit, and Crunch Bandicoot, who had to wear a purple suit. Crash and Crunch looked miserable.

"Come on you two" Tawna said "Remember, this meeting must be important for mine and Pinstripe's son."

"But Coco, Tani, Juba, Benjamin and the others are in the park having a picnic" said Crash "we wanted to go too. Do you think we meet up with them afterwards?"

"I doubt it" Tawna said "at this rate, it will take us another 3 hours."

"What?" Crash moaned "Three hours? This suit is so stiff and uncomfortable. Why did you ask us to come, Tawna?"

Tawna yells at Crash "THIS SCHOOL IS THE FINEST IN THE WORLD! YIN MIGHT GET ACCEPTED IF YOU PRETEND TO BE PINSTRIPE AND ANSWER A FEW MAJOR QUESTIONS!" She calmed down "Now, let's start again. Crash, Crunch, what is your favourite hobby."

"Err… a hobby is something we like right?" Crunch asked "well, me lifting up weights and become stronger and Crash likes to fight powerful opponents of course."

"NO! You don't say that!" Tawna shouted "Crunch, you say you like sports, and Crash, you say you like reading."

"But I don't owe the book" Crash said. Tawna growled. This might take a while.

In the park, a drunk Tiny Tiger is doing juggling act. Tani Tiger, Crunch's girlfriend, looked embarrassed as Coco, Spyro, Hunter, Lily the Squirrel, Sparks and Raikiri laughed. Benjamin and Hip Hop Crash was watched. Juba Jaguar, Crash's girlfriend, and she wore a golden bra and loincloth, looked unimpressed. Pasadena and Von Clutch are there too.

"Well, that what happen if you hid his magazines" Juba said.

"Yeah. He got to show me how to do it" Coco smiled.

On the staircase of the school, Tawna begins teaching Crash and Crunch again.

"Just two more lines left and then it's our turn".

"Tawna, I'm starving" Crash moaned.

"You're always hungry" Tawna scolded him "Now, just practice again. What are your favourite hobbies?"

"We're supposed to say we like reading and sports right?" Crunch asked.

"That is correct. Now can you tell me your favourite words" Tawna said.

"Favourite words?" Crunch asked as he and Crash thinks. "We're not sure what words we actually like. But I can name my favourite type of weights!"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT, CRUNCH!" Tawna shouted "THESE PEOPLE ARE GONNA LAUGH AT US." And then she told them the words they had to say "Friendship. Victory. It's important to say these words, Crash and Crunch, it's very important."

"Oh I see." Crash said as he muttered to her "this interview some sort of lying contest isn't it?"

Tawna groaned as Crash got it wrong again. "I got a major headache."

"Well, come on, Crash. It's time to go home" Crunch said to Crash.

"NO WE CAN NOT!" Tawna screamed as she shocked Crash and Crunch back and knocked the line behind them down like dominos.

Back at the park, Spyro was singing karaoke. He sings terrible but some like it, some don't.

"He sings great" said Pasadena.

"Agreed" Von Clutch said.

"Can anyone possible think that he is good?" Benjamin asked disgusted.

Juba, Lily, Tani, Coco and Hunter agreed. But Tiny is getting along with the song. Hip Hop Crash was snarling under his breath as he leaned against the tree as he listen to more of Spyro's horrible singing.

"Will he just shut up?!" Hip Hop Crash snarled.

Suddenly, a huge ship appeared above them. Coco, Juba, Tiny, Tani, Hunter, Raikiri, Benjamin and Sparks looked shocked as men came out of the sing. They saw them go towards Hip Hop Crash and bend on one knee. Spyro did not notice as he was still singing.

"Your majesty!" the men said to Hip Hop Crash.

Hip Hop Crash stands up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"At long last, we found you, Hip Hop Crash" said a voice. A bandicoot with a scar over his eye and wore a white cape and black hair and cream trousers appeared and bowed to Hip Hop Crash.

"You're a Bandicoot Warrior aren't you?" asked Benjamin.

"Yes. My name is Harris" said the bandicoot.

Spyro noticed everyone was noticing the soldiers as he stopped singing confused.

In the meeting room, Tawna goes on as she explains about her son being in this school and have Crash and Crunch pretend to be Pinstripe and his uncle. Both Crash and Crunch were gloomy as they looked at their ties. Then a familiar voice entered their mind.

"Crash! Crunch! Can you hear me?"

Crash and Crunch looked surprised.

"Hey… it's Aku Aku" said Crunch.

"Hey, Aku Aku. It's been a while" Crash smiled.

"Crash, Crunch. You must come back home immediately. Do not delay. It's an important."

"No way we can't leave right now!" Crash said "we're stuck in an important interview with Tawna. Plus, if we don't answer the questions she want us to, Tawna said she haunt me down and hit me with the frying pan."

"YOU TWO BROKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Aku Aku shouted "YOU'RE DATING JUBA NOW REMEMBER?!"

"Oh… yeah…" Crash said.

"Look, the whole universe is in danger and it could be the end of earth as we know it!"

"Ge… that's terrible!" Crash said "we're on our way!"

"Make sure of that" Crunch said.

"They mean terribly excited about having our son here" Tawna said trying to break away the confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Pinstripe, what are you're favourite hobbies?" asked the headmaster.

"Crash…" Tawna whispered.

"Oh right. Let's see now, my favourite hobbies are reading and… err… sorry…" Crash rose from his seat. So did Crunch.

"What is it you two?" Tawna said.

"Sorry, Tawna. But we do no more favours for you. I know this is important to you, but we must go. Something argent has come up" Crash said as he took out his keys and activates them.

Crash and Crunch's karts were outside the window.

"Adios, madam" Crunch said as he and Crash leaps out of the window and land in their karts and drove off.

Tawna was freaked out as the teachers were cross with her.

Aku Aku waited outside his house as the karts drove towards him and stopped as Crash and Crunch climbed out.

"Ah, Crash, Crunch, right on time" Aku Aku smiled. Then he saw the suits. "What with the silly suits?"

Crash and Crunch chuckled as they still had the suits on. "Err… wait a sec."

They leap in the air and tore off their suits. Then they landed down. Crash is wearing his blue jeans again and brown boots. He wore his green jacket and untied his long hair and placed his red headband around his forehead. He pick up his sword and strapped it around his chest. Crunch is back with his navy pants again and was shirt-less.

"Ah, now that's better" Crunch said as he flexed his muscles.

"It's so good to be back in your original clothes again" Crash said as he tied up his headband and tied his boots.

"Alright. Time to get down to business you two" Aku Aku said.

"Yes of course" Crash said, and then his stomach growled "But can I eat first please?"

Back with the others…

"We had long searched for you, my king" said Harris "we had created a new planet bandicoot for you."

"What? A new Planet Bandicoot?" asked Hip Hop Crash.

Juba looked worried as Tani growled.

"Yes. And with your leadership, and our strength, we shall rejoice in the galaxy again, the return of the mighty race, the bandicoots, and with your leadership, we can bring the universe back to it's misery."

The men cheered, but Coco and the others did not like the idea of conquering the universe. Hip Hop Crash walks away.

"Of course we need to stop the Legendary Super Bandicoot" Harris said "Only you can do that, my lord." He grinned.

"The Legendary Super Bandicoot?" Benjamin, Coco and Spyro asked.

Hip Hop Crash stopped. "You found the Legendary Super Bandicoot?"

"Yes. He had caused so many destruction" said Harris "he's bring the universe into fear, and only you could stop him."

"I don't trust that guy" Tani said as Raikiri snarled.

"Only Crash, Crunch, Benjamin and Hip Hop Crash can be Super Bandicoots!" Coco said.

"You're gonna believe that story aren't you, Hip Hop?" Benjamin asked.

Hip Hop Crash turned to the ship and walks towards it. "Harris, lead the way."

"Hip Hop!" Benjamin tries to stop him "Listen to me." But he was blocked by Harris.

"Of course, you're welcomed too, Benjamin" Harris said "After all, you got Bandicoot Blood as well."

Benjamin snarled.

"Some of us need to go with them to make sure Hip Hop doesn't do anymore trouble" Coco said.

"I'll go" Tani said "Maybe Harris might have met Crunch already."

"I'm heading off too" Spyro said.

"Me too" Juba said "Maybe Crash is there."

Suddenly, as the ship was about to take off, a drunken Tiny tries to get on board, but they were dragged halfway by Coco, Tani and Spyro.

"Tiny, calm down!" Spyro said.

Juba got onto the ship and looked back one earth. "Promise me you'd be there, Crash."

Benjamin leaps in after promising to Hunter, Pasadena, Lily and the others that they will return.

The ship took off and left the earth.

Back at Crash's house, Crash was scoffing his face with food. He did not become bloated as Bandicoots keep their fitness. Crunch and Aku Aku looked shocked as plates piled up one after another. As Crash takes a bite into his meat bone, he let go as he understood Aku Aku's story.

"So there's a Legendary Super Bandicoot destroying the South Galaxy, right?" asked Crash.

As Polar and Pura cleared away some plates, Aku Aku said "Actually, he already left the south galaxy and already in the north galaxy, that where we are."

"Oh" Crash and Crunch said.

"And what I am really afraid of Crash, is that he may be stronger than you or Crunch" Aku Aku said.

Crash kicked his legs up in shocked. "Really?! That's so amazing!"

"This is not the time to get excited. This is a bad category here, Crash!" Aku Aku said.

"Oh right."

Crunch and Crash got up and stretched their legs.

"So where would we find him, Aku Aku?" asked Crunch.

"How should I know?" asked Aku Aku.

"Hey, I thought you magical masks are supposed to know everything" Crash said.

"It depend on my mood. Look, some of his power are still in the south galaxy" Aku Aku said "Just use the time vortex."

"Yeah, and maybe we can get a track of his energy" Crunch said as he start typing on a keyboard on a machine. He then stopped. "Err… Aku, how you spell galaxy again?"

Polar and Pura, who were stacking up the last of the plates, fell down and dropped them.

"Let me try" Crash said after he pocked the teleporter he stole from N. Gin. He types it down and a portal appeared leading to a planet in the south galaxy. "Got it. It's small, but it's bandicoot energy alright. See ya later then. Bye."

Crash and Crunch jumped into the portal. It closed.

"Good luck you two" Aku Aku said.

To be continued…

A/N: That ends part one. Please enjoy. The next chapter shall be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to say this. Harris is a bad guy. But not the main villain. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Meet Keith:

In the ruins of the south galaxy planet, the portal closes as Crash and Crunch stepped out and looked around.

"We just missed him" Crunch said "but for him to leave such a power behind."

"Wow. This is huge" Crash said as he locked onto it's power "Maybe Aku Aku was right. This guy could be stronger than the both of us. I sure hope he don't put Juba in that warpath."

"Me too about Tani. I hope they are alright" Crunch said. Then he noticed a star in the north galaxy. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that a new world?"

Crash checked the scanner on the transporter and got hold of a small planet. "New Planet Bandicoot? There's a new world for bandicoots? What is Hip Hop up to now? Let's check it out!"

He type on the keys and they disappeared.

The ship landed onto the planet New Planet Bandicoot. Harris and Hip Hop Crash drove in one car as Juba and Tani in another and Coco, Spyro, Tiny and Benjamin are in the truck at the behind.

"Ever since Dr. Neo Cortex destroyed our village, we decided to make a planet, more powerful than any warrior combined" Harris told Hip Hop "And we thought we should find a suitable leader, like your father, and that why we chose you to rule this planet."

Hip Hop snarled. In another car, Tani noticed Juba's worried expression.

"Juba… do you miss Crash?" she asked.

Juba looked shocked and nodded "Yes. Even though we dating, we still act as best friends. I mean, he's a bandicoot and I'm a jaguar. We're different."

"I'm a tiger and Crunch is a bandicoot, but we're married and got kids now and moving along" Tani said "Juba, you're just young. You understand that being different isn't always the same. And I know, Crash feels more for you than a friend."

Juba nodded. The truck rocked back and forth as Tiny was feeling sick.

"Man. Why did I leave earth, I will never learn?" Tiny gagged "I don't feel so well. Maybe it's something I ate."

"I told you to go easy on the beers and stuff" Spyro said.

Coco chuckled and Benjamin remained silent.

"All hail King Hip Hop!" came the crowd as they all arrived.

"These men had reached each corner of the galaxy. They here to see you Hip Hop" said Harris.

Then he and Hip Hop approached a bandicoot with dark brown hair and he wears white pants and a red skirt like thing. He was topless but he ahs a muscular body. It also wore a golden necklace and golden earrings. On the muscular wrists there were golden bracelets.

"My only son" Harris said "He's too is at your service, my lord."

"I… am Keith" the bandicoot said.

"So I guess you're a bandicoot warrior as well" said Hip Hop.

"Yes sir" Keith said.

"Another bandicoot warrior" Juba said as she, Tani, Coco, Benjamin and Spyro watched.

"It's amazing" Coco said.

Some turned to see Tiny crawling across the ground, like a snail.

"Oh I am so dizzy. Please, I need some medicine" Tiny pleaded.

Tani hit Tiny on the head with a huge hammer. "Here you go."

"Oh that's strong stuff" Tiny said dazzled.

Benjamin chuckled. But then he heard one of the men approached Hip Hop Crash.

"Your majesty. The Legendary Super Bandicoot is destroying another planet!"

"What?!" Hip Hop asked. Benjamin snarled. "Alright! I go and take care of him myself. Keith, come with me!" Hip Hop said as Keith followed.

"Hip Hop, wait!" Benjamin shouted "we need to get more evidence. We don't know if he actually exist!"

"Maybe you should not come here because you're in my way!" Hip Hop snapped as he and Keith walked towards the ship and take off. Benjamin frowned. Harris smirked.

After a while, in another car, Tani, Coco, Juba and Benjamin drove down to the city they saw in space. Spyro was flying in the air, was side-by-side with them.

"Hey, Benjamin, do you think the Legendary Super Bandicoot exist? Some kooky to me" said Spyro.

"I agree with you, Spyro" Benjamin said "but Hip Hop doesn't. That's the problem."

"Maybe we can get more information if we head to the city" Tani said.

But when they reached to the city, it was in ruins.

"Shouldn't be too hard, no matter how you look at it, this planet is pretty bearing" said Spyro.

"Those cities we saw in space are nothing but ruins" Benjamin said.

"Yeah. I wonder what that Harris guy wants to build a kingdom on a planet like this?" asked Coco.

Juba saw something else. A coal mine. "Hey, what's this? What are they're doing in there?"

There are some alien slaves digging through the ground.

"It seem that are digging up energy, but where?" asked Tani.

"Wait a second. It must be taken to the palace. It's the only places there that have energy" said Coco.

They slide down it to see a girl slave trying to help her grandpa.

"AHH! My grandpa didn't do it. He's just tired. Honest!" the girl slave cried.

"Relax. We're not your boss" said Juba.

"It seem worthless to find energy to find energy in this planet" said Coco.

"It is worthless. We were brought here after the Super Bandicoot destroyed our planet" the girl said as she tried to pick up a heavy rock "those bandicoots are ruthless."

Suddenly a guard leaps down and kick the girl and whipped her with a whip. The heroes looked shocked. The grandpa tried to defend her child. As the guard tried to whip him too, Coco punched him.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Coco shouted.

The guard blew his whistle and more guards appeared. Coco and Benjamin got into their stance. Tani and Juba helped the slaves. Spyro appeared above the fallen guard.

"Hey if I were you, I wouldn't dare to fight us" Spyro said as he punched in the air, but realised something.

All the guards panicked and ran away.

"What's this about?" asked Coco as Tani and Juba take the slaves to safety.

Spyro chuckled and then did some punches and kicks in the air. He even did some tail whacks. And one whack hits Crash and Crunch who suddenly appeared.

"Err… sorry" Spyro said as he looked shocked.

"Huh? Big brother? Crunch?" Coco asked surprised.

Hearing 'big brother' and 'Crunch', Tani and Juba turned shocked as Crash fell on his backside as Crunch fell on his chest.

"Crash, and Crunch?" Benjamin was shocked too.

"Oh, I got a headache" Crunch groaned as he sat up.

"AiYiYi!" Crash groaned as he held his head where Spyro hit him.

"Crash? Crunch? What are you two doing here?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not sure really" Crunch said "we were just following the bandicoot's energy!"

"Crunch!" Tani ran up and hugged Crunch "You're here!"

"T…Tani?"

Juba ran up to Crash and she embraced him too "Crash. You had me so worried. Thank goodness."

"Juba? Why are you? And what are you guys doing here?" asked Crash.

"Well, you know the bandicoot warrior race right, the one Hip Hop always goes on about?" asked Tani.

"Yeah?" Crunch said.

"Well, a bandicoot named Harris showed up and he built this planet as a last defence against Dr. Cortex. But he using all these slaves to do it" Benjamin said.

"And Hip Hop was brought here to fight this Legendary Super Bandicoot, and we have a extra flying mile to spend" Spyro said.

"Really? I guess Aku Aku spoke with him as well" said Crash.

"Crash, I'm glad you're here. Something's wrong here" Juba said.

"How pleasant of you to join us, Burn Bandicoot, or as you now referred to be called as Crash Bandicoot" Crash looked up and sees Harris looking at him.

"How do you know my name?" Crash asked "You must a Bandicoot Warrior!"

"Yes and you're the son of Ryu" Harris said "Now, would you and our guests who like some dinner?"

Juba and Tani's stomach growled.

"What's that your stomach?" asked Crunch.

"Yeah" Tani blushed.

"We haven't anything to eat by the way we got here" Juba said blushing.

"Well, let's get you something to eat" Crash said. Then Crash's stomach growled "Heh heh. I guess I'm hungry too."

Juba giggled and Crunch groaned and said "Ah, not again!"

In the dining room…

"Please, enjoy yourself" said Harris as he leaves the room. Crunch and Tani begin to eat their food, Juba noticed that Crash is in a thinking state.

"What's the matter, Crash?" asked Juba.

"Well, it's not Harris" said Crash "Now if I were a Legendary Super Bandicoot, where would I be?"

Juba looked puzzled but smiled deviously "Hey, if you don't hurry, I eat all your food."

"HEY! NO WAY! I'm starving here!" Crash said as he eat his food too as Juba giggled and eat her food the same way as Crash did.

"Those two are meant for each other" Crunch joked as Tani giggled.

In a secret hut, Benjamin and the others stole some food for the slaves. Benjamin was getting some answers.

"So it was Harris that tore up your planet right?" asked Benjamin.

"No. It's not Harris" said the saves as they gobbled their food.

"Hey, slow down or you're pop" said Coco.

"And it could be Keith" Benjamin said "that's guy a toothpick. Maybe Harris was telling the truth. If the Legendary Super Bandicoot really does exist then we could have a lot of trouble on our hands."

To be continued…

A/N: Who is the LSB? Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, in this chapter, we see Keith's past and history and we see more of Harris' plan. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Keith's hatred for Crash:

On a huge screen, Harris was watching a small meteor coming towards them. At this, he was smiling.

"Yes. Yes. Right on time, Comet N. Come and get us! Destroy us! HAHAHAHAHA!" Harris laughed.

A guard was with them and was afraid of the comet. "Master, I'm afraid!"

"Come now boy. There's no need to be afraid anymore" Harris said as he walked up to him.

"But sir! The comet is getting closer ever day!" the guard said.

"Don't worry about that" smirked Harris evilly as he powered up his hand and killed his guard. He cackled.

Crash was sitting on a window, minding his own business. It was then that Hip Hop Crash and Keith returned. Harris was with them too to welcome them. Hip Hop was not very happy.

"Darn it! How am I gonna destroy this thing that you can't tell me where he is!" Hip Hop snarled.

"We're searching as hard as we can. Around the clock. Just give us a little more time sir" Harris said.

"Hey Hip Hop" Crash said as Hip Hop pass him. Hip Hop turned his head to face him.

"I don't remember seeing you on the guest list" Hip Hop said.

"Aw come on, Hip Hop. It's not like you had any luck finding the Super Bandicoot than I have" Crash said.

"It won't be long until we catch him, and when we do, he's mine and he's dead" Hip Hop said "Stay out of my way, clown!" And he walks away.

'Attitude' Crash thought as he walked Harris walk by him too. Keith however, stopped in front of Crash. Juba walks in as she heard the conversation.

"Huh! He's still as mean to you as ever before. He's more of a clown than you" Juba said.

"Don't mind him, Juba" Crash said. He called to Hip Hop "Well, bye then. I guess I see you around or something." And then his smile vanished to concern.

"Is something wrong?" Juba asked.

Crash leaps off the window, looking at Keith. Keith was glaring angrily at Crash and he clenched his fist and teeth. Crash glares back but keep calm as yellow aura surrounds him as green aura appeared around Keith. Keith's headband glowed green.

"Behave, Keith" Harris said as he held a device in his hand. Keith keeps glaring at Crash and snarled. Crash glared too and stared back.

Juba was quite shock. "Whoa. I never seen Crash look angry before."

Suddenly, Tiny ran in and ran to Harris.

"I am sick of this planet and I want to leave! I got sick on the way here! All we need is a spaceship so we can go home! Are you even listening to me?!" Tiny whined.

Harris glared.

"Heh. That's Tiny" Crash smirked before glaring back at Keith. Keith glared again, but the headband activated and Keith calmed down.

As Tiny rants on, Harris begin to worry.

At the lab, a scientist was checking on the device that Harris has before as Harris sit on a chair.

"That's it. My test is complete. You can remove the glove" the scientist said.

"WELL?!" Harris snarled as he removed it and the device was dropped on the floor.

"I'm telling you. The result is the same as last time. According to the computer data, the device is working properly. It's possible that Keith is acting out on his own. You're his father, Harris, I am afraid it is up to you to control the power of your son."

Harris put the device up his hand "No. Fix it!" He turns to the door.

"How can I fix that isn't broken?" asked the scientist.

Harris stood outside the door looking very worried. "Keith. What's wrong with you, my son?" He then thought 'There must be an answer. Something must be disturbing him, interrupting my control. His Bandicoot rage was flared on demand when he saw Burn. This has to stop, especially in front of our visitors. If not, all of our efforts are in vain.'

Flashback…

A city was been destroyed, and a young Keith was powering up, but Harris grabbed him.

"Keith!" Harris called. Keith laughed madly as he tried to get free.

And another flashback of him as a teenager. He has become a Super Bandicoot. Harris saw him.

"Stop it now, Keith!"

Keith laughed and punched his father in the eye, hurting him. Harris covered his eye.

'He was a true warrior, born with the strength and clods would make their bandicoot warriors proud. But there something much larger about him.'

At night, Keith was asleep and Harris was above him with a golden headband.

'Violent, threatening, and in time, it begin to scare me. I have no choice but to ask a scientist to make a device to control his power.'

As he was about to put it on him, Keith woke up.

"Father… what are you're doing?" Keith realised what he was doing.

"Keith!"

Harris got on him and managed to put the headband on but Keith kicked him off. Keith got up and walked towards him laughing manically. Harris grabbed the device remote on his hand as Keith became a SB again and grabbed his head but Harris put the device in front of him. Keith screamed as the pain is getting onto him. Harris was shocked.

'That day, I was almost near death, but also gain birth to an idea. By controlling Keith's power, I can control the universe! No one shall get in my way!'

End flashback…

Harris opened the door to see Keith sitting on his throne, trying to control his anger, but couldn't.

'Something's gotten into him. Someone. I can barely control him in front of Burn' Harris said 'Wait a second' he then realised something 'Could it really be?' "They were born on the same day" he said.

Flashback

There are two baby bandicoots in each crib. On the left is Keith and on the right is Crash. Crash was crying all day and Keith tried to get some sleep but couldn't by Crash's loud crying.

Voices are heard. "Did you hear? Harris' son was born with the power level of 10,000!"

"10,000, and only a infant. It's make Ryu's son look like a joke. What is he? A 2?"

"Haha. I think so. But he's a feisty little one. Listen to him wail. That's the spirit!"

"Look, he's making Harris' son cry too." The voices laughed.

The memories ended with Keith snarling in rage at the thought of it. He has a long grudge against Crash Bandicoot.

Harris snarled. 'Whatever it is, I don't like it.' He closed the door as he walks away 'Fate had brought them together on this planet but it won't be for long. Just a big longer, just to keep him under control till then. All of our troubles shall be over then.'

In the girl's showers, after putting all of their clothes to one side, Juba explains to Coco and Tani about Keith and Crash as they were washing their naked bodies.

"So Keith has so angry with Crash?" asked Tani.

"Yeah. It's like Keith got a grudge against Crash for something" Juba said.

"Maybe something in the past must have awakened Keith's anger" said Coco as she washed her hair.

"Are you sure?" asked Tani.

"Don't worry, Juba. My brother's a great fighter. He won't back down so easily" Coco reassured her.

"I know" Juba said but she had other reasons that she didn't want Crash to fight Keith.

Back with Keith, he was looking at his very own sword. It was very long and remembering that Crash had a sword, he got very angry and he powered up until his hair went spiky blue. He snarled and yells "BBBBBUUURRRNNNN!"

While the girls are showering, the boys went to bed. Spyro is having a hard time sleeping because Tiny was tickling his foot in his sleep. Crash was sleeping soundly until he wakes up for some reason. His suspicion was correct through as Keith barged his way through the door, sword ready to strike Crash. Crash managed to dodge his sword which impaled his bed. Crash draw out his own sword. This makes Crunch and Spyro wake up.

"What's up, Crash?" Then they saw Keith, which shocked them as Keith threw the bed on them. Crash leaps out of the window, Keith followed.

"Keith! What are you're doing?!" Crash shouted.

Harris woke up from his bed. "No!" He said as he grabbed the device.

Bursting out of the wall, Crash blocks Keith's sword with his own and then kicks him away.

"Tell me what's this all about?" Crash asked.

Keith shot some KI shots which Crash all dodged, which collide with the Cliffside. He then hit one back to Keith sending him crashing through the forest into the pond. Crash flew to see. Keith was hovering above the lake, getting angry.

"Whoa. His power just keep on rising by the minute" Crash said.

"Die, Burn!" Keith snarled and charged, but Crash kicked him across the face. Keith looked at the blood from his lip, smirked and licked it off.

"Ew! That was completely unnecessary. Disgusting!" Crash said creeped out.

Keith smirked and used his sword to make shards and fire them. Crash dodged them all and leaped onto a cliff. Keith snarled and powers up.

"AH! That's the same power I sense earlier from the South Galaxy!" Crash said.

Keith keeps powering up as Harris appeared.

"Keith, cut this out! Stop it! I command you!" Harris ordered as he held up his device. Keith keeps powering up and laugh like a manic.

"Listen to what your father say. Calm down, please!" Crash also called but Keith ignored them and keeps powering up.

"Stop it! Stop it, Keith! STOP!" Harris shouted.

At last, the headband glowed and Keith calmed down as he returned to base form. Crash looked shocked.

"Let get you back to the palace my son" Harris said as he and Keith flew away. But Crash keeps a straight face.

'He's the one' Crash thought about Keith 'The Legendary Super Bandicoot.'

To be continued…

A/N: Burn is Crash's Bandicoot Warrior name until Cortex changes it to Crash, if you wanted to know. Anyway, I'll do the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Super Smash Bros Brawl and YouTube distracted me for a while. Now for the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Birth of the Legendary Super Bandicoot:

The huge white comet is heading closer and closer to the small planet.

Back at the castle, Crash explains to his friends what he seen and expected. Juba, Tani and Coco looked worried, but Crash, Benjamin and Crunch looked at each other and nodded. They know what they had to do.

In the morning, Hip Hop was about to leave again, taking Keith with him. Harris was trying to stop.

"Sir, wait!" Harris called "let's not be so hasty here."

Hip Hop ignored him.

'The plan is almost complete' Harris said 'Planet N will be here any minute. By all means, I have to keep him.' "Sir, we found him! But you must rest, we can get him tomorrow."

Hip Hop did not listen to any more words. As he was about to make his way to the ship, he saw Keith stop and clenched his fist.

"What are you're waiting for?!" Hip Hop ordered him "Well?! Come on!"

Keith snarled as he sense a familiar presence in the ship. "Burn…" he growled.

"Hip Hop! Hip Hop, are you here?!" Crash called from inside the ship "Juba and I are tired of waiting for you!"

"He's right." Juba's voice called out "Plus, we didn't have lunch yet. Crash, I'm hungry!"

Hip Hop was shocked of hearing Crash and Juba's voices in there.

Inside, Crash was enjoying his echoes inside the ship. Juba sat on a throne smirking.

"Yahoo! Hey!" Crash called inside the ship "This is a cool ship here." He laughed as he clapped his hand.

Juba and Crash's stomach growled. Embarrassed, they both held their stomachs. The growl was heard throughout the ship and outside.

"Oh. Guess our stomachs like the echoes too." Crash chuckled.

Harris looked confused. Arriving outside, Crash and Juba laughed as they were one. Glad to see them. And 2. They were embarrassed by their stomachs.

Crash's face then became stern. "Hip Hop, you don't have to go anyway. The Super Bandicoot is right here on the planet."

Harris looked shocked. They know.

"That's right!" Juba called "he's here right now!"

"Stay out of this you two!" Hip Hop said crossly "You had no idea what you're on about!"

Picking Juba up in his arms, Crash leaps off the ship and stood opposite of them and then carefully placed Juba down.

"Harris" Crash said "Why don't you tell Hip Hop here that Keith is the Legendary Super Bandicoot."

"Sir, he must have been confused" Harris tried to reason Hip Hop "That's impossible. Look at him" he turned to Keith "he has less power than I do. The boy's pitiful, can't you see that? Let's drop this nonsense and return to the palace."

"Hip Hop!" Benjamin called as he flies in "Don't believe him! He's lying! This so-called Planet Bandicoot is nothing but a fake!" Harris snarled as Benjamin goes on "An illusion." He point to the city "Just look at that! Ruins! He didn't build it for you. Harris twisted everything you see here using this disadvantage people. Just ask them and you'll see."

Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Tani all brought the slaves to where they are. One of the slaves gasped and pointed at Keith. "That's him! That's the one who destroyed our home planet."

Hip Hop turned angrily to Harris. "You tricked me."

"It's about time that your spoil, small brain figured it all out" Harris said nastily "Your friends are currently right though, Hip Hop. This pathetic place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting up this little charade. But do you know what I really care about? It's a little blue sphere in the north galaxy called Earth!"

"So this is all a plot to conquer Earth?" Spyro gasped.

"That's correct. Hahahaha. A larsh green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos" Harris continued "You have no idea on how long I have waited for the right time to awaken the bandicoot diminishments. Do you think I want the Earth to look like this?! A barren wasteland littered with battled scars and rubble?! Of course not. That is why I decided to create this massive ruse." He point to the castle. "An imaginary town for an imaginary prince? Oh, how is your father is laughing at you right now! Oh, and just one more thing I have forgotten to mention to you fools. I also chose this planet because in a few short hours, it will collide with Comet N, a huge meteor which wipe out an entire planet. And when you are gone, our rule over Earth and all other planet will be completely uncontested."

But Harris forgot one thing. Keith is once again glaring angrily at Crash. He then broke out of Harris' control again and walked towards Crash.

"Burn…" Keith snarled.

"Keith!" Harris said as Keith passed him "Keith, no! Don't waste your time on them!"

Keith powered up to Super Bandicoot again as he got even more angry. "BURN!"

"Crash, be careful" Juba panicked but Crash remained calm.

"No. I don't think so. This bandicoot is mine!" Hip Hop snarled as he turned into a Super Bandicoot and lunged a kick but did not do any effect on Keith.

"BURN!" Keith snarled as he walked over to Crash again.

"It didn't harm him?!" Tani gasped.

"Whoa. Hip Hop's attack was nothing to him" Crash said as he leap back "Let's get one thing straight. My name is Crash, don't call me Burn!"

Harris laughed "Well, I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die. Seem that Keith have other plans for you. Keith, attack!" But he realised it was a mistake as he device glowed purple. He had lost control over his son.

Hip Hop flew into the air to send a KI Blast straight at Keith.

"Get down!" Crash pushed Juba to the ground to cover her from Hip Hop Crash's attack as Crunch did the same to Tani.

Hip Hop threw it. It hit Keith and caused a huge amount of dust. It also blew Harris away. As soon it died down, Keith snarled and yelled as he was drawing more power. A green aura surrounds him. He roared as the ground shook. Crash and Juba look on in shock. Benjamin looked worried and Crunch and Tani looked shocked. The ground beneath Coco, Spyro and the slaves crumble a bit. Tiny was also there as he arrived late. Hip Hop looked surprised. Harris was horrified.

"Easy. Easy! Calm down, Keith!" Harris called "You'll destroy the planet!" He held out his device "Enough, Keith! I said stop!"

This time it did NOT work for real this time. Keith keeps yelling and powering up more. Gravel flew through the air as Keith yells and laughs as he powers up. Lighting ensures. Then all of a sudden it calmed down, the lighting stopped. Juba held onto Crash in worry as Crash held his fist for something to happen. Then Keith yelled again as light appeared in his eyes and body. The headband broke into pieces and his body explodes sending shockwaves around the place.

After it died down, the heroes and Harris looked in shock as Keith was huge now, his muscles are so huge and he now has green-ish blonde spiky hair. His pupils in his eyes disappeared. He has become the Legendary Super Bandicoot. Hip Hop lost his super form and fell to his knees in shock and fear.

"He's the one. The bandicoot of legend."

Keith smiled evilly and pointed at Crash. "You, Burn. I choose you to be the first of my victims."

"Tani, get Juba out of here!" Crunch said to Tani "Crash and I will deal with this monster ourselves."

"What? Are you crazy?" Tani panicked.

Crunch leap in front of Keith. "You have to fight me as well!"

Keith yells and charged. Crash and Crunch leap away from both side to avoid him. Keith yells again and send a huge ki from his necklace. Crash and Crunch flew away to avoid him.

Hip Hop is still in fear "He's the Legendary Super Bandicoot."

Keith goes after Crunch first and kicked him towards the forest. Crash flies to help him until Keith caught up to him and they start bursting by attacking each other while flying into the air.

Benjamin watched as Tani help Juba get away as he turned to Crash and Crunch. "They're in trouble. Hold on guys. I'm coming!" He flew off to help them.

Hip Hop was lying on the ground in fear "He'll kill us. He'll kill us all. I heard stories but I never thought he existed."

"It make sense that you were truly be able to debt the magnitude of Keith's power. Go on, say it, Hip Hop" Harris said "Keith… the legend… and now he is free… broken from my control, from anyone's control. He has become what I honoured and afraid of what he become. The true Super Bandicoot. The killing machine. He won't stop now. Not until he had destroy this entire planet, then the next, until he reached to our new home world."

As he was saying this, Keith was still fighting Crash, Crunch and Benjamin. Keith send a huge KI blast which send Crunch's ass on fire. Benjamin has to put it out with his hands. And Crash has his jacket ripped from fighting Keith.

Harris then explain his history to Hip Hop. "You could never know how much Keith and I hated your father, the king. Well actually, I did. Keith just hated Burn. When he was born, the doctors quickly informed King Bandicoot about Keith's unusual power.

--Flashback--

A middle aged Harris runs across the hall. He opened the door. King Bandicoot, Hip Hop's father, is giving his men orders.

"No more discussions. I want his son executed immediately" King Bandicoot ordered. He saw Harris come in "Ah, Harris. I didn't call for you."

"Sire, have mercy on him" Harris pleaded as he was held back by 2 soldiers "He can be great help for Prince Hip Hop Crash and our kingdom. Please, he's just a child. He could grow up to be a great warrior!"

King Bandicoot approached him "That is exactly what I was worried about. And I don't like arguments. You die with him!" He send a KI Beam which shot through Harris which send him flying.

In the crib, the guards find Keith trying to go to sleep but couldn't because of Baby Crash's crying. Then the guard lifted him by the feet and held out a dagger and stabbed him.

In the junkyard, both bodies of Keith and Harris were found.

"_Your father was afraid that Keith would become too much of a threat to him_" Harris narrates "_we were left to die and throw out like yesterday garbage. Ironically, on that same day, Cortex decided to destroy this kingdom_."

On the battlefield, a lot of bandicoot warriors were dead. N. Brio has got Baby Crash and Baby Coco in his arms and N. Gin held onto the young girl Tawna and Young Hip Hop Crash. Cortex powered up a huge ray gun and fired it at the kingdom.

Keith woke up and cried and cast a shield and held onto his father's hand and flew out of the kingdom as the kingdom was destroyed. Harris was shocked as they flew safely away.

--End Flashback--

"But not us." Harris said to Hip Hop Crash "We survived. Somehow, Keith harness his inner power and liberator us from the explosion. Since then, I have lived only for revenge. If not on King Bandicoot, then on the next best thing: His son. You will witness the pain and fear we have endured for so long and then you will die." He chuckled evilly.

Keith launched a huge blast but Crash, Crunch and Benjamin managed to get away into the trees. Keith smirked and launched another one aimed for the mines this time. There were lot of people getting killed. Crash, Crunch and Benjamin looked shocked as Keith laughed evilly.

"Show me your will to fight, or I'll destroy this planet" Keith said.

"No you won't!" Crash snarled. He then became Super Crash again. His fir has gone golden and his hair turned spiky and blonde. Keith smirked at this.

Crunch's fur turned bronze and he has red spiky hair. And Benjamin's fur turned gold too as well as blonde spiky hair. They became Super Bandicoots too,

Hip Hop stood up in fear. "What the…? Are you completely insane? He's the most power Bandicoot in history!"

"Watch, Hip Hop Crash" Harris said "massacres can be only seen with bandicoot's eyes."

Hip Hop looked down in fear. Keith charged at Crash, Crunch and Benjamin as the real fight begins.

To be continued…

A/N: So Keith is the LSB. Can Crash and the others stop him?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I had been playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and completed Subspace Emissary. Now, back to this. Another Deviantart character will appear. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: No match for Keith:

Keith charged at the 3 heroes. Crash leaps up first and tried to punch Keith but missed. But Keith didn't as he punched Crash in the face. He then kicked Crunch and uppercut Benjamin. The ground gave way and rocks fell around everywhere. The mountain collapsed. Crash, Benjamin and Crunch swayed through the rocks as they tried to go to a safer spot. Keith followed them crashing more mountains behind him as he chased them.

At the clearing, in front of the city ruins, Crash, Benjamin and Crunch skidded to a halt as they came to a safer place. Keith arrived at last.

"You think 3 on 1 would do any good?" Keith said "Do you really think you had the power to defeat me?"

"Heh, Keith. You surprised me" Crash said "So I said you won the first round. But now it's time for round 2."

At that moment, Tiny fell in and crashed onto the ground. The slaves fell on top of him, followed by Tani and Juba, with Spyro falling on top of them afterwards. One of the slaves fell near Keith. Keith looked at him. The slave panicked and ran up towards the pile. Tani and Juba fell from the pile and saw Crash and Crunch.

"Crash! Crunch! Benjamin!" Juba called.

"Run for your lives!" The slave tried to run but isn't going anyway "he has some sort of tractor beam. I can't move!"

The reason was that he was running on an upside-down Spyro and running on his slippery butt. Spyro looked embarrassed.

"Err… hey, Spyro" Benjamin said.

"Juba, Tani, Spyro. What's up? And where's Tiny?" Crash asked.

Suddenly, the pile gave way and the slaves and Spyro thumbed down as Tiny got through.

"Alright. Alright. I'm here" Tiny said.

He saw Keith looked at him not amused.

"I guess you could use some of my help, so…" Tiny got into his stance and grew more muscles, ripping his shirt off.

"Err… Tiny?" Crash was confused.

"Keythe, just give it up. It's all over!" Tiny said.

"Very tough, brother" Tani said "but his name Keith."

Tiny did some hand poses before putting a mask over his head and did some funny faces over and over again.

"How's this baby?" Tiny laughed as he dance around looking like a fool and waving his fan while doing more funny faces.

Tani kicked her brother off the stage "Oh sorry. This show over." She was embarrassed.

Crash, Crunch, Benjamin and Juba sweatdropped.

"Hey, err, Crash, I think he still a little sick on our flight over here" Spyro said.

Keith spotted the slaves "Oh look…" he smirked evilly "the little slaves decided to be brave." He turned his back on them "I noticed that you love to look up to the sky at your silly old planet. You probably dreaming you could go back there one day." He begins to make a ki blast "It's just a dream!"

He threw it at the slaves but it stopped half way and flew into the sky at a planet like moon.

"What's he's doing?" asked one of the slaves.

The planet was destroyed in the sky. The slaves gasped in despair.

"Oh no" Coco gasped.

"Opps. Did I just blow it up?" Keith asked before laughing evilly. Crash, Crunch and Benjamin looked shocked and angry as Juba, Tani, Coco and Spyro looked worried.

"He's… he's pure evil" Benjamin said.

"If we let this dirtbag live, he'll continue to destroy the entire universe!" Crunch said.

Keith turned to the heroes.

"Tani, get Juba away from here now!" Crash said "Take her somewhere safe. Spyro, Coco, I need you to get everyone out of here. Go! Go now. You too, Tiny!"

Keith smirked at Crash and the fighters.

"No!" Juba cried "I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes we are!" Tani said "He's way out of our league. Let's go!"

Tani led Juba to the cliffs as Coco led the slaves through a tunnel. Spyro turned to his friends.

"Crunch, Crash, Benjamin" Spyro said "please don't lose." And he ran off.

"Well, if you insist" Tiny said before running off screaming "I gotta get off this planet!"

Keith charged at them and decided to take out Crunch and Benjamin first. He grabbed them by the necks with his arms and slamming them into the cliff. He turned to Crash.

"Burn, how much do you love your jaguar girlfriend?" Keith cackled.

"I love her to years to come, and you're not taking her away from me!" Crash shouted.

He charged at him and they locked hands in a deadlock. Crash raised his legs and kicked Keith's chin. Keith pressed it down and then bend over and kicked Crash to the cliff above him.

Keith had found Juba and Tani trying to fled into the city and caught up to them. But before he could attack them, Benjamin appeared and blocked his path.

"GET GOING!"

Tani pulled Juba away. Keith slammed Benjamin into the building and followed after him and send a huge blast sending Benjamin crashing into another building and just laid there like a clothing line.

Crash and Crunch flew into the city trying to find Juba and Tani until Keith emerge from the building, use his elbows to grab them and smashed them into another building. He smashed them to wall to wall until they reached to the other side. Crash managed to get away but fell to the ground. Keith slammed Crunch into another building.

"CRUNCH!!" Tani cried as she and Juba managed to get to the Cliffside on the opposite of the city. Tani watched in sadness as she saw her husband defeated.

Crash got up and caught his breath. He saw Benjamin still in the building as he is defeated too.

"Benjamin, hold on!" Crash tried to help him but Keith arrived and shot a KI blast which send Crash flying back. Crash slowly got back up again. He ran to him with his arms shielding himself as Keith fired more at him.

"Why won't you give up?" Keith asked as he prepare for one more.

Crash smiled sheepishly "I never really know how to".

Keith fired his blast sending Crash crashing into the building.

"CRASH, NO!" Juba cried out.

Keith powered up again "Getting stronger. Yes, much stronger." He yelled and a shield appeared around him as he took to the sky. He send a massive beam shots which shot around the planet. Juba and Tani hid under some rocks to avoid it. It has destroyed some of the city, the castle and the ship.

The slaves, Spyro and Coco watched as the ship was destroyed.

"I think I had left some of my lunch on that spaceship" Tiny said.

"Tiny, we need that ship to help us get back to Earth cause I never really finish my karaoke song" Spyro said.

"I hope Crash and the others are OK" Coco said.

Each shot hit the planet. Afterwards, Keith was catching his breath. He looked down and cackled.

"What's the problem, Burn? Have you given up? Hahahaha!"

Juba and Tani got out of their hiding place and gasped. Crash, Crunch and Benjamin were lying on the ground defeated. Juba spread tears in her eyes.

"No… Crash… he can't be gone" she wept.

Keith saw her. "You can say goodbye to the jaguar".

Tani spotted him. "Yikes! She spotted us!"

Keith powered his energy ball and threw it at Juba. Suddenly, a human with big bushy brown hair appeared and knocked it away from the girls.

"Lars!" Tani gasped.

"How did you get here?" asked Juba.

"So another insect has come to die, huh?" Keith asked.

"You usually pick on the girls first? You're nothing but a monster" said Lars. He turned to the girls "Don't worry. Crash isn't dead yet. I'll revive them. In the mean time, get out of here." And he flew away.

Juba sighed "thank goodness he's ok."

"I do what need to be done" Keith said "what do you expect, from a human? And a monster, you say? No. I am the devil. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lars helped Benjamin down and picked out a wumpa fruit from his rucksack.

"Benjamin, take a bite from the healing fruit. Wake up. Eat" Lars said.

Benjamin took a bite of it and munched it. He opened his eyes and see Lars.

"Lars? Heh. You came" Benjamin said.

"Take some of it to Crunch. I'll give some to Crash" Lars said.

Lars goes to Crash and get him to bite it. Now healed, Crash opened his eyes.

"Ah, now that hit the spot" Crash said "I've would be dead if you haven't shown up. And how in the world did you figure out that we were out here?"

"I got a message from Aku Aku" Lars said "I can't help but wanting to help you out." He turned to see Keith landing on a building "I can feel his power over from Earth. The feeling that give you the chills because you never felt it like this before. You're not just fighting a bandicoot. You're fighting a monster."

Benjamin got Crunch to take a bite too and soon he was healed too,

The comet was near to the planet. Harris looked up to it.

"The time has finally come" Harris said "this planet shall soon be shattered into million pieces." He turned to Hip Hop who is still scared "Look at it this way, Hip Hop. At least your fear of dying will be over."

Meanwhile, Coco, Spyro, Tiny and the others managed to got away on a ship Lars brought.

"It's a good thing Lars brought this spaceship with him" Coco said.

To be continued…

A/N: I WILL change the story OK, to make it NOT like the DBZ Movie 8. See ya soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay again, but I decided to some changes to the story. Anyway, here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Hip Hop's pride and Crash's farewell:

Keith is still standing on a pillar as the warriors raised again. Lars was with them this time. Crash decided to use his sword this time around. Keith spot it and smirked.

"Heheheh, if you would just let me kill you a few hours ago, you wouldn't have to struggle like this" Keith cackled as he draws out his own sword "You all are complete waste of bandicoot blood!"

Crash charged, sword in hand and tried to slash him but Keith keeps dodging. Lars joins in by attacking but he too can't hit him. Keith then grabbed both Crash's and Lars' necks.

"Take this!" Benjamin and Crunch fired their beam attacks. Keith pushed Crash and Lars away and take it as it did no effect and he leaps to the ground. Lars flew down after him.

Keith saw Lars flying down and headbutted him in the stomach and kicked him away. Benjamin and Crunch flies in to stop Keith from harming Lars. But Keith hit them away and charged at Lars, as he kicked him in the air and used his KI blast to sent him flying to where Hip Hop is.

Juba wanted to stay and help Crash but Tani just drag her away to a safe spot.

"Juba, we have to go!" Tani said.

"But, what about Crash?!" Juba asked.

"He'll be fine" Tani said "he will always be fine!" She then noticed the sadness on Juba's face. "You really love him, don't you?"

Juba blushed and looked up to her. She then nodded "Yes I do. But I was afraid I might lose him."

"Don't worry. As long he's with Crunch" Tani said "he'll be fine." She then thought 'Crunch, be careful.'

Lars climbed up to see a shaken Hip Hop on his hands and knees.

"It's no use. This is the end" Hip Hop said.

Lars grabbed the bandicoot by the head and held him up "What're you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man?!"

"Why? What for? Keith's unbeatable!" Hip Hop said.

"And you call yourself Crash's rival and the prince of bandicoots?" Lars asked disgusted as he flew back to the battlefield taking Hip Hop with him.

Keith locked swords with Crash as they begin their sword fight in the air. Keith saw Crunch coming and used a ki blast to hit Crunch. Crash looked shocked at this, and was distracted allowing Keith to slash him across the chest. Crash's chest was bleeding hard and Keith punched him away as he kicked Benjamin in the gut.

"We must escape. This is a fight we can't win" Hip Hop said as he and Lars arrive.

Lars held him hard on the hair "It doesn't matter if we escape. If we don't kill him right now, he'll destroy the entire universe!"

"But there's no point in fighting him! He's the Legendary Super Bandicoot!" Hip Hop said.

"I can't believe how cowardly you're acting, Hip Hop!" Lars said "Just stand clear of the true warriors." He dropped Hip Hop and flew away.

'Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain?' Hip Hop thought as he fell onto an old building and just laid there. "He'll kill us all!"

Once again, Keith managed to defeat Crunch and manage to take out Lars' light out. Crash crashed in a building and fell onto the ground, his sword sticking out of the ground. He grasped his bloody chest as he checked his damage.

"I know that I'm tough, but I am no match for him like this" Crash said as he take out his sword again and charged at Keith, who is using his sword to shoot out blasts at him. Crash deflected away with his sword. "HEY! What don't you say you give us a handicap?" He ran towards him again.

"Is that another word for coffin?" Keith mocked as he fired more blasts from his sword. Crash moved back away as he felt the damage. As Keith walks towards him, Crash decided to do one last chance. He held his sword as it powers it.

'If this doesn't work, nothing will' Crash said "SWORD BEAM!"

As Keith was closed, Crash held his sword forwards and fired a huge beam attack at Keith engulfing him. But when the smoke died down, Keith was unaffected.

Crash was so very worried at this as Keith impaled his chest with his sword and lifted him high.

Keith drives his sword out of Crash and then a strong uppercut send him flying out of the city and onto the wastelands. Juba and Tani are there.

"CRASH!" Juba gasped.

Hip Hop just stood there and just in time, recovered his pride.

"A mere crunch fighting a mere army" he grasped his fists "but I can't just stand here and do nothing!" He powered up into a Super Bandicoot again and flew off towards the battle.

Benjamin got out of the rubble and looked shocked as Hip Hop flew by.

"Hip Hop?" Benjamin asked.

"Now you face me, the Prince of all Bandicoots!" Hip Hop shouted.

"Heh, then I'll enjoy watching you die" Keith said as he spotted him.

Hip Hop moved in for a punch but Keith moved away. He used his legs and bend over to hit Keith's shoulders. He then leaps off and punched Keith in the chin but it didn't do anything as Keith smirked.

Hip Hop leaps back and threw KI blasts at him as Keith advances, but it did no good. Benjamin leaps in to help to fire a KI blast himself only to get Keith uppercut him and he flew out of the city and landed where Crash.

"Benjamin!" Tani gasped.

Then Lars came in with Crunch around his shoulders.

"Crunch!" Tani hugged him "Are you alright?"

"No. I am so hurt" Crunch said "this Keith guy is stronger than he looks."

"And the comet is coming closer" Lars said.

Benjamin rose to his feet. "W…What do we do now?"

Crash looked up in then sky and frowns. He ripped off his shirt and jacket and became a Super Bandicoot again. He takes out the teleporter and gives it to Crunch.

"Crunch, take Juba, Tani, Lars, Hip Hop and Benjamin and get out of here. Go back to Earth" Crash said.

"Are you crazy? What about you?" asked Lars.

"I'm staying here. The comet gonna tear this planet apart. I will take Keith with me" Crash said "This is the last time I may see you guys. But… I have to do it."

"You're gonna die on this planet?" asked Benjamin shocked.

"Tell Coco and Spyro that I am sorry" Crash said "Tell them I had to do this!"

"No!" Juba cried to Crash "I won't leave you!"

"Juba! This isn't about you and me anymore. It's stopping Keith in his tracks."

"Crash, please! Don't die! Please, I love you!"

Crash looked at Juba in shocked. He then smiled and pulled Juba into a hug.

"I love you too. I am sorry we can't be together, but promise me you'll be safe on Earth" Crash said.

Juba start to swell out tears and sobbed in his chest. "I promise. But please, don't leave me."

"I can't promise you that, but I will never forget you" Crash said as he kissed Juba on the cheek. Juba looked shocked as Crash broke their hug. He turned to Crunch. "Crunch, get going now!"

Crunch nodded "OK. You're a brave hero, Crash. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my friend. I'll fight Cortex on your behalf."

"Thanks Crunch. Now get Hip Hop and let's get out of here!" Crash said as he walks away.

"Crash…" Juba watched as her loved one leave. Tani held Juba as they, Benjamin and Lars held onto Crunch. Crunch first teleported to where Hip Hop would be.

Meanwhile, Keith slammed Hip Hop into a huge rock wall causing a crater. He squeezed his head against it.

"What? Finished already?" Keith asked as Hip Hop lost his super transformation and fell into darkness. "So it's true. You are all talk and no action. The true piece of trash."

He powered up more and laughed. Below, Crunch and the others collected an unconscious Hip Hop Crash and Crunch set the coordinates to Earth.

"Crash, kill Keith for us" Crunch said as they teleported away safely back to Earth.

Harris was making his way towards a small sphere ship as he was about to escape from the planet.

"It'll be a short hours since this planet and everyone on this planet will be wiped out" Harris said "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must. Now that I can't control him anymore, Keith, my beloved son, is nothing to me now. You were just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry son, but you'll die with this planet."

Harris got into his ship and the door closed. But before he could escaped.

"Where do you think you're going, dad?" Harris was shocked. Keith had found him. He has suspected he was trying to escape.

Harris was in horror. "P…Preparing the rocket so we could escape the explosion."

He was lying. Keith didn't brought it. "In a rocket, built for one person?"

Keith then grabbed the rocket and the glass of the ship breaks as Keith lifts it up in the air and crushes it with Harris inside it. He was screaming in pain.

"What kind of an end to life is this? Crushed by your only son who once saved your life?" Harris screamed as he was crushed and killed.

Keith laughed madly and then threw the crushed ship at the comet. Harris is dead.

"Did he really think I would die just because this planet is about to explode?" asked Keith.

Keith then turned to see Crash walking up to him. He got very angry as Crash slowly walked up to him.

"You scum. Still got some fight in you?" Keith snarled.

Crash had the crystals and the gems ready. He spotted in front of Keith who is on a cliff.

"Keith, everyone else went back to Earth. Now it's just you and me" Crash said.

"So it's you and me huh? Good. I was done with those riff-raffs anyway" Keith said.

Crash draws out his sword and pointed it outwards. "This ends here!"

The real final battle has begun.

To be continued…

A/N: Can Crash stop Keith and escape the planet? Or will Keith have his revenge? Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is. The final battle between Crash and Keith. Just write in the reviews if you want a sequel cause you will be shocked at the ending. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The planet explodes:

The comet is getting closer to Planet Bandicoot. So Crash decided to end this quickly. He powers up some more and Keith leapt into the air with Crash following. They collided their swords together but Keith kicked Crash back down on the ground. As Keith charged in to attack again, Crash got up and charged but Keith grabbed his head and slammed him to the mountain. Crash then got up again and snarled as he held his sword hard and thrust it at Keith but Keith blocks it with his sword and punched Crash in the chest so hard that Crash was send flying. Crash skidded across the ground.

Crash slowly got up. Keith smirked at this.

"Hehe. I just love a dramatic ending" Keith said as he charged again and threw a KI blast at Crash sending him into a mountain.

Crash staggers to his feet.

"I… I will never give up so easily!" Crash said.

"Your presence is annoying!" Keith snarled.

Keith knocked Crash to the ground and starts jumping on his back, making the ground underneath Crash crumble and break. Crash climbed out, breathing hardly.

Coco and the others got back to Earth before Crunch and the others. They watched Crunch, Benjamin and Lars as they closed their eyes and focused on seeing what was going on with Crash. Hip Hop was in bed as he was still knocked out.

Keith keeps punching Crash through a mountain. Saliva and blood spits out of Crash's mouth as Keith keeps punching him out of the mountain. They came out of the other side and Crash flew into another cliff, which Keith punched him in the gut. Poor Crash looked beaten to death. Keith smirked nastily.

"You have lasted long enough but your final hour has arrived" Keith said as he clenched his sword for one last stab, in the heart this time.

"I… I have no choice…" Crash said weakly as he grasped his sword in one hand and opened his hand wide in the other "Crystals… Gems… the time has arrived… lend me your POWER!!"

The crystals and the gems glowed and flew in the air. As Keith trusted his sword towards Crash, a new sword blocked it. It was Crash's Crystal Sword. Then Crash yells and his fur had turned white and his eyes turned blue. He still have blonde spiky hair from his super form and his wings sprout out. A white and yellow aura surrounds him. He has become Ultra Super Crash.

"What?" Keith was shocked "Where is he getting all this energy?"

Crash held both swords in his hands and got into his stance. "Your hour has arrived!"

Crash then stabbed both of his swords into Keith. Keith was shocked that both blades actually touched him. Crash then slammed Keith to the ground. Keith got back up and he snarled and then laughed.

"No matter how much power you received from those rocks, it won't be enough to kill me!" Keith said.

"Ha! We'll see about that. You won't really know until I try" Crash said.

The comet was getting closer. Crash knew he will not leave this planet but he will take Keith with him.

The rocks and mountains breaks and flew into the sky. The buildings breaks up and flew in bricks and mud. Crash and Keith charged at each other for one final strike to finish off the battle. Keith held his sword across as Crash put his swords in a X position as they almost closed to each other…

SLASH! SLICE!

The two bandicoot warriors stood back from each other. Crash's swords out wide and Keith's with his to one side. Suddenly, Keith chocked.

"Heheh. I told you. I will not let you get away with this…" Crash smirked as blood trickled down his eye.

Keith coughed some more and then his head fell off as well as his body. It laid on the ground.

The comet hit the planet and the whole planet was just moment away from explosion. Keith's body and Crash was caught in it's blinding light. Keith's body screamed as he vanished without the trace. Crash floats in the light as he smiled.

'I am sorry everyone' Crash thought 'this is the last time that I see you. Goodbye.' And he disappeared into the light.

The planet exploded and it and the comet disappeared in a huge flash taking with it Crash and Keith.

Crunch, Benjamin and Lars opened their eyes in shock. They looked very shocked.

"What? What happened?" asked Spyro.

"Did Crash win?" asked Pasadena.

Crunch leaned against the tree shaken in grief. Tani approached him and hugged him from behind. Coco put her hands on Lars' shoulder as he shakes too.

"What happened? Benjamin, Crunch, Lars, tell us!" Lily cried.

"Tell them, Ben" Lars said to Benjamin.

Benjamin swallowed up most of his courage and looked up to Lily, Coco, Spyro, Pasadena, Von Clutch, Juba, Tani and Hip Hop (who just have woken up).

"What I was about to say isn't what I wanted to say right now but…" he sighed "Crash is victorious. He had killed Keith. But he couldn't save himself."

Juba, Coco, Spyro and Pasadena were very shocked. Von Clutch, Lily, Hip Hop and Tani gasped in horror.

"The planet was destroyed. And Crash is still on it" said Benjamin.

"But Crash… he can't be… it cannot be" Juba said. She could not accept the fate that Crash is dead.

Coco fainted but Lars grabbed her.

"Crash…" Spyro's eyes welled up with tears of his best friend's death. "NNNNNOOOOO!! CRASH!!"

He sobbed hard and Raikiri confronted him. Juba looked very heartbroken, her loved one, was dead.

"No… it can't be…" she said as tears pour down her face again "why did he have to die?" She begins to sob.

And this concludes our story. Everyone held a ceremony for Crash Bandicoot and everyone was upset by it. Mario was the only one to notice that Sonic and the gang were not here. Maybe the depression had gotten to them. He then continued with the ceremony. All of Crash's friends were so heartbroken that they lost a true friend, and a perfect hero.

The End.

Or is it?

**Crash Bandicoot characters and Spyro characters all belong to their creators.**

**Juba belongs to Juba/BumbleBeeJ/LeadbyFAITH**

**Hip Hop Crash belongs to Hip-Hop Crash**

**Benjamin and Lily belongs to StarryEyes880**

**Tani Tiger belongs to Tara Cross**

**Lars belong to Lars99**

A/N: OK. This ends our story. Here a sneak peak of a secret part of the story:

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hey, speak to us. Wake up."

"Hello? Say something!"

Some black eye lines opened up to see a blue sky. Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Knuckles the Echidna was looking down at the unseen person.

"Hehe… Look like… I've made it… after all…" And his eyes closed.

A/N: So, shall I write a sequel or not? See ya later.


End file.
